the bloodline of crist
by Eragon'sbabe
Summary: sequal to davinci code
1. Chapter 1

The Bloodline of Christ

Disclaimer: I own noone from Da vinci Code. Only Catherine is originally mine.

Background: In Da vinci Code Robert Langdon (A Harvard Professor) meets Sophia Nevoue (A french chriptographer.) In the end they find out that Sophia is the last desendent of Jesus Christ. After they almost get killed multiple times.

Prolouge

Robert Langdon and his wife Sophia had been having trouble with their daughter not beliving that she was normal. She was now 13 and did not know that she was a descendent of Jesus Christ. Supposibly. They now live in the U.S. with their daughter her name is Catherine. And they are about to have more trouble then they thought possible. Middle School and Much more.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own no one from Davinci Code. I only own the original characters that I have put in. Also if you sue me there's no point, I'm broke.

Note From Author: Hello! Sorry it took so long to update I had writers block. Hope you enjoy. -Eragonsbabe

Chapter 1

Robert and Sophie. Had been married for 15 years. They had a daughter a short time after the marriage. However they still haden't told her the "Family Secret." (AKA. the fact that she was the living descendant of Jesus Christ.) This story begins on Angelia's 14th birthday. Angelia was smart, however they would not switch her up a grade. So she was stuck in the 8th grade in all advanced classes. The good thing is she had a 4.0 GPA without even trying. Also she was popular. The thing is resently she knew her parents were keeping something from her. She had heard them debating if they would tell her or not. She wasn't sure she wanted to know. When she arrived at school. Her best friend Linda almost knocked her down hugging her.

"Happy Birthday." She yelled.

"Quiet. I don't need the whole school to know." Angelia said. However to her embarassment they announced it over the intercom.

"Today's birthday's are Angelia Langdon." The lunch menu followed this. During which half her English class told her Happy Birthday. After the morning announcements the teacher went into a long lector on Edgar Allen Poe. How he was one of the best poets ever known, and how miserable his life was. Angelia could really care less. She already knew about Edgar Allen poe. Her father had given her a book of his works when she was 10 and she undertstood it. Therefore she knew the answers to all the questions. So she just took out some paper and wrote a note to Linda. The teacher thought she was just taking notes. This incorrect guess was supported by the fact that she knew all the answers. After English was gym. The teacher was also the football coach.

"Langdon, it's your birthday what activity should we do today?" Coach Asked.

"Hockey." Angelia said without hesitation. She loved Hockey. She didn't know why, but she was sort of a tomboy. It wasn't because of siblings, she was an only child. The guys all cheered while the other girls wined. During the game another girls hit Angelia on purpose. Angelia took off her helmet and went over to her.

"What is your problem?" Angelia asked.

"What? You want a piece of me Langdon." the girl asked.

"Of course not! I want the whole thing. So bring it on." said Angelia. angering the girl. However before they could start a fight. Coach was across the rink to break it up.

"Listen. Langdon I don't want to write you up on your birthday. However if this goes any farther I will. I will have to call your parents to." So Angelia let it go she didn't need to be grounded on her birthday. The rest of the day went good. She had 4 or 5 cards taped to her locker at the end of the day. She pulled them off and opened them. They were from her good friends. However one had no name. It wished her a happy birthday, and said they'd see her later. When she got home her mother welcomed her and asked about her day. Angelia showed her mother the cards. When she read the one with no name her face grew pale.

"Angelia. There's something your father and I haven't told you. Well go do your homework and we'll tell you at dinner ok." Sophie said.

"Deal." Said Angelia. Then she went upstair to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Note from Author: Sorry it took awhile I just got time and the writer's block on this story just lifted.

Disclaimer: I own no one from Davinci Code or any of Dan Brown's other books. If you sue me I have this disclaimer.

Chapter 2

Angelia could hear her parents talking down stairs. Her father got home about an hour after she got back from school. When she was finished with homework she went downstairs to help with dinner.

"Robert we have to tell her. She will eventually find out and I would prefer that we be the ones to tell her." Her mother was saying.

"Tell me what?" Angelia asked. Her father looked at her uneasily.

"Sit down." He said taking her over to the table. "I wish we didn't have to tell you, but I think you are old enough that you deserve to know. You and your mother are the last descendants of Jesus Christ." He told her.

"You mean like in the Catholic Faith and everything. I thought Jesus wasn't married?" Angelia asked.

"It is true. I grew up not knowing. I do not want you to do the same." Sophie told her.

"How do you know?" Angelia asked.

"That is a very long story that I promise to tell you all about one day. Today though I will just tell you this and let you enjoy your birthday. You have to be careful. It is dangerous just knowing about this. Promise me you will not say a word to anyone." Robert said.

"What if I have to?" Angelia asked. Robert smiled at his daughter.

"You will know when it is needed to tell this to someone. I brought you something." Robert said pulling a package from his briefcase. He handed it to her and she opened it eagerly. It was books. Classics that she had wanted for months, books that many people know the names but many never read.

"Thanks dad." She said hugging him. There was a knock at the door.

"That I would guess be your grandparents." Robert said smiling. It was. The grandparents came in and smothered Angelia with hugs. She saw her mom pull her grandmother aside.

"We told her. I think she should spend a weekend with you so she understands." She heard her mother say. Obviously her other grandparents were not paying attention. Soon her mom came in and asked if she wanted to spend a week at her grandmothers. Angelia agreed not wanting to cause a scene. A few hours later after the cake hat been eaten and presents opened her grandparents left. Angelia went to bed tired. In the middle of the night her dad came in to wake her up.

"Get up you need to leave." He insisted.

"What is happening?" She asked sleepily as her father forced her into her coat, gloves, and hat then told her to put on shoes. She obeyed.

"You mother is downstairs. People are trying to break in. You have to run. Go to your grandmother in town. She is staying in the hotel on Lincoln Street. You know the one. Promise me you will not stop running until you get to her. Do not worry about your mother and me we will be fine." He said helping her out of the back door downstairs.

"I love you daddy." She said hugging him one last time. "Hug mom for me ok." Then she was out the door running through the night. She heard yelling and the sound of glass breaking, but she did not turn back. She had made a promise to her father and she intended to keep it.


End file.
